The Boys Are Back in Town
The Boys Are Back in Town is a song originally by the rock band Thin Lizzy. The Mountain Goats have covered the song a few times live, occasionally with John Darnielle singing part of "Ignition (Remix)" by R. Kelly or "Cut Your Hair" by Pavement at the end. Lyrics Guess who just got back today Them wild-eyed boys that had been away Hadn't changed, hadn't much to say I still think those guys are great They were asking if you'd been around How you was, where you could be found Told them you were living downtown Driving all the old men crazy The boys are back in town (boys are back in town) The boys are back in town You remember that chick that used to dance a lot Every night she'd be on the floor shaking what she'd got Man, when I tell you she was cool, she was red hot I mean she was steamin' Then that time over at Johnny's place This chick, she got up and she slapped Johnny's face Man, we just fell about the place If that chick don't wanna know, forget her The boys are back in town (the boys are back in town) I said the boys are back in town Spread the word around Guess who's back in town Spread the word around Friday night they'll be dressed to kill Down at Dino's Bar and Grill The drink will flow and blood will spill And if the boys want to fight, you'd better let them That jukebox over in the corner blasting out my favorite song The nights are getting warmer and it won't be long Won't be long till summer comes Now that the boys are here again The boys are back in town (boys are back in town) I said the boys are back in town The boys are back in town (the boys are back, boys are back, boys are back) The boys are back in town, yeah Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2004-03-27 - VPRO Session - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2007-03-04 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-11 - The El Rey - Los Angeles, CA *2008-11-07 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2011-05-22 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2011-12-06 - Second City - Chicago, IL *2012-11-30 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2013-06-14 - Taft Ballroom - Cincinnati, OH *2014-01-19 - Rock for Roe at the Pinhook - Durham, NC *2015-11-14 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2017-07-03 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2018-04-15 - L'Astral - Montreal, Quebec Videos of this Song *2007-03-04 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2011-05-22 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2015-11-14 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland Category:Unreleased songs Category:Covers Category:Video